herofandomcom-20200223-history
Glitch
Glitch is the main character and the primary protagonist in Metal Arms: Glitch in the System. He is voiced by Dave Wittenberg. Appearance Glitch's appearance is somewhat similar to a Droid's. He is the most different from the others. Biography There are spoilers below. Read at your own risk! Past Glitch's past is very vague as when Krunk reprogrammed him the only thing Glitch remembered was his name. However his intricate design on his head strongly hints that Glitch may be of Morbot origin. Recovery While a recovery team of Droids called Hosed and Screwed, an unknown Droid and Zobby, a Droid canine are searching for something in a metal scrap yard, they stumble across a mysterious robot that has been wrecked and disabled. They also notice a strange mark on his head. The Droid group takes him back to Droid Town, where the bot gets repaired and reprogrammed by the Krunk. While undergoing repairs, the only thing revealed about the robot is that is name is Glitch due to fied data chips, thus data about the Droid Rebellion was uploaded to him by a droid of the Rebellion. A New Recruit The Droid Town Mines have been breached by the Mils, setting off many alarms. Glitch, fully repaired and functional, hears the alarms and curiously looks around. He eventually finds Colonel Alloy talking to Hosed and Screwed about the Mil breach. After overhearing Colonel Alloy talking about needing new recuits, Glitch steps in and volunteers to take part in the Droid Resistance. Colonel Alloy reluctantly allows him due to the lack of Droid soldiers. Glitch then enters into the collapsing mines along with Hosed and Screwed to save Droid miners. The Droid Town Mines In the mines, Hosed, Screwed, and Glitch continue saving Droid workers. When the trio approaches a lift, it closes and heads down. Knowing that the Mils now have control of the mine's lifts, the trio gets ready for their arrival. A battle between the Droids and Mils break out, while Glitch has his first encounter with the Mils. The Droids emerge victorious, and continue down the lift. After another brief struggle with more Mils and saving more Droid workers, the trio find where the Mil breach was located at. The trio then head deeper into the mines through a zipline, bypassing a large group of Mils on the way. The trio continue in another area of the mines. They come across a bridge which they start to cross. As Glitch was behind, the bridge explodes, causing the unfortunate deaths of Hosed and Screwed, as well as some Mils. Colonel Alloy, through the two-way on Glitch's backpack, tells him that he needs to continue on his own. Colonel Alloy gives Glitch advice on how to get to the other side; Glitch conveniently finds a Ripper and cuts down nearby wires that release the hold on some pipes. Then you must walk along the broken pipes and make it to the other side of the lava pit. Now Glitch has to kill the remaining Grunts and enter the Mil's giant freezer and must kill off even more Grunts. Once you kill the last Grunt, he will drop a chip. This chip must be used to activate a Control Console so you can control a Grunt. Unfortunately, if you move, the other Grunts will wonder what you are up to. if you shoot anyone they will automatically know that your Grunt must be destroyed. When the defective Grunt reaches the top flooor of the mining room, there will be a glass generator with a deadly looking emblem on it. Shoot the glass window and jump inside the machine. This will make the room explode and the Mil security will arrive wondering what the heck is going on! After you neutralize the security, go through the door that they came through and you should find several Grunts waiting for Glitch to come. After Glitch kills off all of the grunts, there is a switch that Glitch activates and it frees all of the Droid prisoners but even more security will arrive. Glitch and his fellow rebels kill off the security and move on into the next room which is the one Glitch blew up. Glitch then gets a transmission from colonel Alloy telling him that the ground in the room is very unstable and that he has to get out of there quick! Eventually, Glitch finds a rebel waiting at a door to take Glitch to the far end of the mines but the floor collapes and Glitch falls into a deeper, darker, creepier part of the mines. Glitch gets another message from colonel Alloy informing him that he can still get to the far end of the mines to find a processing machine that Glitch can destroy, the blast of the machine is the only thing powerful enough to bring down the mines and the Mils are etremely close to Droidtown. As Glitch keeps moving through the empty tunnels, he discovers that he isn't alone, there is an entire legion of Mil troops in these mines. Glitch then makes it out of the dark mines and comes back to the underground mining areas and three Det-Packs! Glitch then uses the Det-Packs to demolish the processing machine with a tight escape. Gallery Glitch-78568.png Metal-arms-hosed.jpg Screen shot 2011-01-13 at 10.11.53 PM.png Screen shot 2011-01-13 at 9.33.01 PM.png Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Military Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Genderless